I'm Still Here
by StrawberryKiwi-chan x3
Summary: Levi x Reader that takes place in the No Regrets OVA. I hope you enjoy!
1. Friends

((Based off of the No Regrets OVA. I'm Sorry if Levi is too OOC in scenes with [Name]. I'm still working on the special ending for this, though! ^w^

plus, i don't own anything. Everyone belongs to their rightful owners. You, however, belong to you.))

 _The Underground District. It's located under the safest land that is being protected by the three outside walls. An abandoned underground left over from the sealed immigration plan. In this land cast from the light, it's not rare for those who are born and raised here…. to rot away without even seeing the surface once._

"Here, Sorry for the wait." A man with cream blonde hair handed the boy in a blue collarneck some cash. "Payment for both last and this time."

The boy took it, and the men surrounding him cheered and laughed.

"Here you go."

"Ah, thank yo-" The boy in a pale dark red vest took the money, but noticed an extra couple of bucks in there.

"You guys better not spend too much even if it's a mistake. We're being observed."

"We already know. Let's go, guys!" The group went to leave, including the boy who got paid extra. The cream haired boy turned his head to the table where two people sat. One of them was a boy with dark navy blue hair, wearing a burgandy vest, polishing his knife. Another was a girl with [H/C] [H/L] hair who appeared to be drawing a picture.

"Jobs have been a lot easier since we got our hands on the 3D Maneuver Gear. Everyone's share has increased too."

"It seems one has increased more than the others. What's the reason?" The boy asked. The cream haired boy turned to look at the dark navy blue haired boy.

"His… Jan's leg has gotten worse again. You've noticed, right?" The [H/C] girl put down her quill, and looked at the cream haired boy.

"It wasn't that hard to notice, Farlan-san." She admitted. Farlan smiled.

"Anyway, Medicine is really expensive. The price recently went up too." Farlan scowled. "Seriously… these damn underground merchants. Have you heard? The stairway toll also went up."

The two casually nodded.

"With that, it's even less likely for the poor to ever see sunlight. We have to buy our way up no matter where we go. They increase the price as they want. Even irf you manage to pay and get outside, without citizenship, you can't stay long. You'll be sent back immediately. Apparently the lack of sunlight causes people's legs to go bad. It's not like knowing it will change anything though."

"Your mother's was the same, wasn't it."

This caught Farlan's attention.

"So… that's why. Even so it still looks like a large sum."

"It's compensation, Levi-kun," the girl said, interrupting Farlan's words. "It might already be too late for Jan-san."

Farlan couldn't help but nod. "[Name]'s right. At the very least, i hope he finds a good hospital."

"I see."

"How much do we need… to be able to live up there?"

The was a bang at the door. The three got up, their pocket knives in hand. Levi approached the door, [Name] doing the same, stopping halfway, as to back him and Farlan up as Farlan grabbed the door knob, prepared to attack. He glanced at Levi, awaiting his signal. He nodded. Farlan turned his direction back to the door, as he pulled it open. Who was at the door, wasn't the person they believed them to be. They were a girl around their age, with blood-like red hair, wearing an orange button up, seeming to be protecting something. She fell down, protecting the object she was holding.

"What? It's just a kid," Farlan sighed, staring down at her, since she posed no threat. "That surprised me."

"Not… a kid…" The girl said. "I'm not… a kid!"

"Is that so? I won't feel bad for kicking you out then. I'll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide. Get out now." Levi commanded. [Name] sent a short glare at Levi. She should've been used to this but something about this situation puts her at unease.

"What? You can't even move?" Farlan glared down at the defenseless girl. [Name] sent, yet another glare at Farlan, and he just casually looked back.

"Of course i can! Don't look down on me!" She began to get up, and [Name] caught a glimpse of the object. It was a bird sitting inside the nest. "What a strong-willed kid."

"Over there!" A voice shouted. This caught the redette's attention, and she tried to get up, but couldn't move her legs as her back hit the door. [Name] walked over to her side, pocket knife pocketed.

"Tch. Bastard, you're being chased?" Levi asked, almost hatefully.

"What should we do?" Farlan asked.

"We can't just let her go to defend for herself. She's wounded." [Name] confirmed. "Plus, she's protecting something. It must be valuable enough to the assholes that want to catch her."

"Shit! That brat… she really bit me." The man said. "There's no turning back now."

"When she's caught, I'll be the first to have fun with her!"

"There's no fun or anything on a brat like that."

The man only chuckled in response, until he looked up and saw Levi and Farlan.

"Huh? Hey! There's a dirty little kid over here, right!?" He asked.

"Those are the only kinds around." Farlan replied calmly.

"Hey, are you the thugs of this area?" He asked, stepping up the stairs. Farlan smirked. "Which of us are?"

The man looked up at the doorway, and spotted the redette, sitting right next to [Name], who sent a glare down his way. "Hey, i found her!"

"I thought as much," The other man came up the stairs, followed by another. "Are you guys friends?"

"Not at all," Farlan replied. The first man stared at [Name]. "It seems like that girl of yours is. Hand them both over to us. You'll be sorry for helping your friend cover for her."

"After all, she tried to get past the 11th stairway without even paying!" The third guy exclaimed.

[Name] glanced at the girl, and then at the thugs. _Ah, so that's the reason why._

"You guys should know this, but the 11th stairway is under the jurisdiction of one of the nobles, Lobov-san. Anyone who tries to pass there without paying is prosecuted."

"Of course you guys will be charged too for being her accomplice, especially her." The second thug looked at me. The girl gasped in realization. "If you guys get it, hurry up and hand them over."

"I don't care anymore. Move away from them!" The first thug began to walk up the stairs, coming towards [Name] and the redette. [Name] stood up, pocket knife in hand. "If you try to resist, the charges will be doubled for you!"

[Name] grimaced, as she tightened her grip on the knife. The thug came up to the doorstep, where Farlan and Levi were, and put a hand on Levi's shoulder. [Name] smirked. " _You lose."_

The man's hand was cut by Levi's blade. He stepped back in horror as he held his hand in pain. He then got beat up by Levi, as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty." Levi kicked the man down the steps, and his two friends caught him.

"Oh my… You can't do it like that. We always prioritize hygiene. Wash your hands and come again." Farlan smiled.

"These guys are dangerous, let's go!" The two thugs carried the injured thug away. When they were gone, [Name] smiled warmly at the redette. "How long are you going to hold that bird? It's safe now."

She looked up at [Name] confusedly. "That bird'll die if you keep holding on to it like that."

"B-But, i thought it'd be warm." The redette looked down at the bird.

"What's up with the bird?"

"It got lost on it's way here. Probably through some duct. So i thought i'll bring it to the surface."

"Don't tell me you tried to break through the stairway just for that." Farlan asked. She looked down at the bird, a smile on her face.

"This guy would want to fly in the sky instead of being here in the underground." Farlan just sighed.

"That's fine, but it's wing's broken."

"Ehh?"

~(A few minutes later…)~

"You're really good, you know? That's right, What's your name? I'm Isabel" Isabel introduced.

"I'm Farlan, she's [Name], and that's Levi."

[Name] looked up from her drawing and smiled.

"Farlan… [Nickname]-sis, and Levi-bro!"

"Bro?"

"[Nickname]... sis?"

"Listen! Please… let me become one of you!"

"Wha-?"

"You guys have been using the 3D Maneuver Gear, right? I've seen it before. I felt really envious. You guys fly around like birds. Please, I want to try it too!"

"What do you think…?" Farlan looked at Levi. Levi got up and began to walk away. "Please!"

He turned to Isabel. "If you stay here… Learn how to clean before you learn 3D Maneuver Gear."

[Name] got up, and tagged along with Levi. Isabel looked at Farlan, and he nodded, smiling.

"THANK YOU, BRO!" Isabel yelled. [Name] smiled, holding her sketchbook in hand. Her and Levi walked over to a building, and climbed up it, to the top where they sat. She opened her sketchbook and began to draw in it, swinging her legs back and forth slowly. She drew a picture of Her, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel in the outside world, holding hands, smiling. They were enjoying the outside, laying down in the green grass, gazing up at the sky.

"You're still thinking about it, huh?" [Name] looked over at Levi, who was watching her draw.

"Yeah, i guess. I want to be outside with all of us together. It's like a dream that i'll never achieve, to be honest." She admitted truthfully. Levi furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the [H/C] female as if he disagreed. "Now that we have Isabel, it'll be harder to get enough money to go outside. The 3D Maneuver gear may have made our jobs easier, but that doesn't mean much of anything, considering we'll be more at risk."

"Idiot. You worry too much." [Name] looked at Levi with curiosity, as he continued. "Stop worrying. If you keep worrying you'll end up like a crybaby who lost their toy. The [Name] i know wouldn't steep down to that level."

 _Levi-kun…_ [Name] thought. "Alright, i'll stop worrying completely if it makes you happy!"

Levi sighed. "That's not really what i meant, but okay."

[Name] smiled. A genuine smile. She cherished every moment she had with her friends. She hang close to Levi only because she felt some sort of connection with the dark navy haired boy. Of course she'd give him his space once in a while, but she found herself tagging along with him more often than usual. It wasn't that Levi wanted her company, he was just used to it.


	2. Rough Start

"What's the deal, old man?" Isabel asked. "You want something?"

"I've come for a job request." The man stated.

"Didn't you get the wrong house? This is not a handyman shop." Farlan interjected.

"I promise you a reward."

"A reward…?" [Name] muttered.

"Go home!" Levi shouted, and began to walk, The others following in suit.

"I've already paid the deposit though." The man said. Levi stopped, and turned to look at him.

"You're kidding, right? This is the first time we've seen you."

"That's true. But you should already know… About him." We all turned around and saw Jan being carried to a carriage.

"Jan!"

"His leg is already at it's limit. He needs to get treatment at a hospital on the surface… Isn't that right, Levi-kun?"

[Name] gritted her teeth. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"I told you, didn't i? it's a deposit for a job. You'll listen to the details now, right?"

Levi was hesitant at first, until he made his response. "Fine, then."

The four of them were then escorted to the stairway, and they walked up. As they walked up, [Name] began to feel a wave of uneasiness. We shielded our eyes as we got to the top of the first staircase, as the sunlight flooded in.

"Are these the guys?" The man in the carriage asked.

"Yes, i heard they're excellent." The old man replied.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's understandable that you're wary of me. But you'll learn it's okay to trust me." The man in the carriage claimed.

"Hah, how could we?" Farlan scoffed.

"The fact i'm here says everything. I'm at great risk just by being here. Have you received the deposit already?"

"I don't know how things work on top, but in our world it's called taking a hostage."

"That's just a contingency plan we laid in place. When you have successfully completed the job, you won't only be getting a huge sum of money… but also, citizenship on the surface."

"Wh-What?"

~(Timeskip, your POV)~

The four of you walked down the alleyway, the 3DMG strapped to your hips. You stepped down a set of stairs.

"We got confirmation on Jan. He's in a first rate hospital. The identity of that man is also confirmed. The job is the real thing! We're gonna do it, Levi?" Farlan asked, a slight uneasiness not easily detected in his voice.

 _I'll tell you this one thing… Regardless of whether you accept this job or not, the target will still make contact. In other words, you can't remain unrelated in this matter._

Levi turned sharply at the corner, as if something was on his mind. Probably that job request.

"Bro…"

"Carry on as normal. But.. if they appear just like he said they would… We'll start the job."

You grabbed the control pads of the 3DMG, and hoisted yourself up in the air with the others. One of you crashed into a crate of boxes, but carried on as if it were nothing.

"Yahoo!"

"Levi! They're here! The pursuers!"

You looked back and saw figures with 3DMG wearing green cloaks.

"The Military Police again? Haven't they learned their lesson?" Isabel looked straight forward. "Hey, Levi-bro! [Nickname]-sis! What i just said was a cool line, right?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Those movements… They're not the Military Police!"

"Of course they're not. They're the Survey Corps. It's them." You clarified.

"As people who battle the Titans, they're as different as expected."

"You guys… you know, right?"

"Of course." Isabel smirked. "It's the job, right?"

Isabel went left, Farlan went right, You followed Levi for a short bit before backflipping and going the opposite direction. You only had one coming after you. You smirked. You landed on a building, running to the building left of it, and soaring away. It was merely seconds before you were sent plummeting down, and you fell on Levi. He quickly got up, trying to buy you some time as he blocked the one chasing you from hitting you. You got up to the best you can manage, because he sure as hell didn't go easy on you. You unsheathed your pocket knife immediately, as Levi was holding a blonde man with caterpillar eyebrows and blue eyes. You took this to your advantage, and tried to attack him from behind. Unfortunately, his rank of fighting was somehow higher than yours, and he deflected it with the same strength as he did Levi.

"Both of you, stop. Take a look around you." The blonde said. You both looked to the left as you saw Farlan and Isabel already captured.

"Let me go… you bastard! Damn it all!"

"Levi! [Name]!"

You sighed in defeat, and dropped your blade, Levi doing the same. You were handcuffed a few seconds later by the guy who was chasing you.

"You're quick at reading the situation. Where did you get this?"

The leader had you all on our knees, as he interrogated Levi. Levi, of course, did not respond.

"You guys are skilled with the 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all of that?"

No reply. He walked up to Levi. "You're their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?"

A part of you wanted to break out of your cuffs and beat the shit out this guy, but a part of you just wants your friends to be okay, without acting recklessly. Levi looked up and glared at the man. The soldier holding us grabbed Levi by his hair, and shoved his face in a puddle of water that has 15% of mud and dirt in it.

"You-!"

You tried to get up, but the soldier's reflexes were quick, so he grabbed you by your hair, and held you there. The strength he used to hold you down was strong enough, due to your weakened state.

"I'll ask one more time. Where did you learn to use 3D Maneuver Gear?"

"We taught ourselves. We didn't learn it from anyone," You declared. The leader looked at you.

"Self-taught, you say? I don't buy it."

"Bastards like you from the outside wouldn't understand. We may not be able to actually get out, but being on that gear helps us rise even just a little bit in this shit hole place. Don't be cocky because your soldiers." Your head was slammed to the ground, not enough to kill you or make you unconscious, but it hurt.

"No one talks to the leader like that! Do you understand?!" The soldier shouted, pretty close to your ear that it was annoyingly loud.

"Zacharias." The leader looked at the soldier holding you and Levi down. Zacharias looked up at the leader. "S-Sorry, sir."

Zacharias lifted yours and Levi's head, as the leader crouched down to look at us.

"My name is Erwin Smith. And yours are?"

"...Levi"

"[N-Name]..."

"Levi. [Name]. Why don't we make a deal?" Erwin asked.

"A deal?" Levi asked in disbelief.

"Go on."

"I will let both of your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps."

You gave Erwin a look as if you weren't convinced. "And if we refuse?"

"The Military Police will have the both of you. Considering both of yours' crimes, you and your friends won't be treated nicely. Choose whichever you prefer."

There was a silence, before Levi responded. "Fine. I'll join the Survey Corps."

Erwin smiled, and turned to you. "[Name]?"

You scoffed.

"Alright."


	3. Our Last Chance

" **Attention, all! From today, these four will be fighting alongside you all! Introduce yourselves!** "

Levi glanced down at Erwin, before responding. "It's Levi."

" **Levi… the first thing you need is some damn discipline. Next!** "

"Isabelle Magnolia, Nice to meet'cha!"

"My name is… Farlan Church."

"My name? It's [Name] [Surname]. That's all i have to say."

" **Flagon, these four will be assigned in your squad. Look after them.** "

"M-My squad, sir?" The man with the dirty blonde hair and a stuble for a beard exclaimed.

" **Are you dissatisfied?** "

"N-No… But shouldn't Erwin…"

" **Erwin is tasked with the soldiers' formation. The new recruits will be your responsibility. Is that understood?** "

"Yes, sir!"

" **Understood!** "

~(Timeskip)~

"These are the barracks." They all walked into the room, where two rows of bunk beds stay.

"There are quite a few." Farlan admitted.

"Yay! We're all in the same room!" Isabel cheered.

"Eh? Seriously?" [Name] questioned in disbelief.

"Women have a separate section." Flagon stated.

"What? I wanna stay here!"

"Isabel-chan, it's not like we're going to be completely separated..."

"You two men will stay here. You lot have been living in the dumps of the underground. But do try to keep this place clean."

"Huh?" Levi turned around to look at Flagon.

"Wh-What's with that look? How dare you approach a superior officer with that attitude-"

"W-Wait! Sorry! Got it. We'll try to keep this place clean."

"Tch. You'll begin training first thing tomorrow, got it? Also, your hand's upside down."

He left the room, and Farlan turned to Levi, who was cleaning his hand with a handkerchief.

"Levi, Don't pull any more stunts than that. We got enough eyes on us already." He scolded.

"Did you not hear what the piece of shit was spouting out of his piece of shit mouth?" Levi interjected.

"We weren't caught by accident, you know? I hope you haven't forgotten why we're here."

"Yeah, i know."

 _The Survey Corps are likely to come after you. Be sure to put up a little resistance. There are two things i'll have you do for me… First, you'll obtain a certain document which is in the possession of Erwin Smith. And secondly, to kill the Survey Corps' Leader… Erwin Smith. Those are your jobs._

"Ne, Levi-kun, you wanna go for a walk?" [Name] asked Levi, disturbing him from his thoughts.

"Eh? Sure."

And so, Levi and [Name] went out for another walk. This time they were in the outside world, above the ground where they were born and raised. The scent of fresh air was relieving to the both of them. She liked it out here. It was a lot better being out here.

"Doesn't it feel nice out here? I mean, look at the sunset, it's really pretty!" [Name] smiled, Pointing to the sky. Levi looked up there as well, without saying anything. She glanced at him, being silent. She then smiled once again when she thought of a plan. [Name] hugged him. Levi stared down at the [H/C] girl embracing him. It took away a bit of his pride to actually hug her back. She gave Levi a questioning look. "This is the first time you actually hugged me back. All the other times you'd push me away, or completely dodge it. And to be honest, you're actually pretty warm. I knew you weren't cold~"

"Cold? Really? You thought i was a cold person?"

"Not at all. Everybody thinks that because you're too harsh on them. Just soften up a little bit, but still keep your guard up. And, Just a question." She let go, and looked at him. Before she could say anything, "Let's go back. It's about time anyway. You can tell me more another time."

[Name] was a little bit confused before nodding, and they headed back to the barracks. The next day, as they said, they trained. Right now, Isabel, Levi and [Name] were on the lookout as Farlan looked for the document in Erwin's office. Farlan came back, without the document.

"We won't find it no matter how many times we look. It's probably best to assume it isn't in his room."

"What? Then where would it be?" Isabel asked.

"What do you do with something you really want to keep safe?"

"Inside my stomach band, of course!" Isabel claimed proudly, patting her stomach.

"Now i don't know with Erwin where's a stomach band, but it's highly likely he's carrying it around with him. And so, i was thinking… We could use the expedition as an advantage. Outside the walls, Erwin and the others will be concentrated on the titans. We just have to wait for that opportunity."

"I see. Great idea!" Isabel grinned.

"If we were to try that, Erwin can hold off more than one, so just one wouldn't be as effective," [Name] stated.

"True… You okay with that, Levi?" Farlan asked.

"Sure, But, i'll be going alone."

"What?" [Name] looked at Levi, not only with confusion, but with worry mixed in.

"You three, just think of an excuse to stay behind."

"Bro…"

"Levi, You may have gotten stronger, but this is Erwin we're talking about. One of us could at least come along-" Isabel interrupted her sentence.

"But why?"

"We haven't ever seen a real titan yet, and it'll be our first time outside the walls. It may take all we've got to make it back alive. But if i'm by myself, I'll manage somehow."

"So what you're saying is that we can't handle it, right?"

"That's right. At least that's what i feel." Levi expressed.

"Didn't you see me in training? I had it completely under control!"

"How can you say that? You won't know until we've at least tried! I thought you at least knew that sis was able to do it! What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"If you won't stay behind then we're done talking! We'll wait for another opportunity."

Levi walked off, leaving the others behind. "L-Levi! Wait!"

[Name], Isabel and Farlan went after him. They found him at a rooftop, gazing at the sky.

"Levi."

"Bro."

"Let's talk about this. I can't agree with you going alone. That's still just as dangerous for you too!"

"You said that when we first step outside, it'll be all four of us at once! Have you forgotten?"

"Levi, please."

Levi turned back around. "It's the same. When you can't see the moon or stars, the sky up here is just the same as the sky down there."

[Name] looked up at the sky, and all she saw was clouds. "Sure, that may be the color of the sky, but it's different! At least we know there's no ceiling!"

"It's completely different, bro!"

"That's right. The sky is endless. It may be just as dark, but it's far different from the underground."

"Look! The moon is so bright!"

They all looked up at the sky, where they saw the moon illuminating down at them, as the clouds passed them. [Name] went to sit down next to Levi. Isabel and Farlan did the same.

"There's a difference, isn't there?"

"Yeah."

"We're not underground anymore. We'll never go back down there."

"Sis is right, bro. The four of us always pulled through, right? It'll be the same with the titans!"

"Let's do this together, Levi."

"Believe in us."

"...Alright. I'll believe in you." Levi smiled. ((Yes, he actually smiled in this scene xD The fangirls went crazy over it)) As Isabel and Farlan rejoiced, [Name] smiled back at Levi. She yawned in her hand as she realized she began to grow tired.

"Ah, I should get back," Farlan declared, and got up. "I'll meet you back at the barracks, Levi."

"Eh, I'm gonna go ahead and go back, just to leave you guys be." Isabel got up, and her and Farlan walked back to the barracks. Once they were out of sight, [Name] yawned once again.

"You should really get to bed, sleepy head," Levi said. ((Holy shit that rhymed xD It wasn't that good but it really works xD))

"Eh? But i wanted to spend some more time with you. Before tomorrow." [Name] admitted, stretching.

"Idiot…" He mumbled.

"But i love you…" [Name] muttered sleepily. "I'll love you for a long time…"

That was it for [Name]. She passed out. But the thing was, Levi heard everything. Since [Name] can't tell because she was asleep, He was blushing, not really bad, and more than a little. It turns out Levi likes her too!

"Oi, [Name], wake up."

He poked her cheek, which was actually pretty soft. Her head rested in his lap, amongst the leg he had propped up. She slept peacefully, and apparently that was a good thing. He sighed in defeat, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style ((XD I'm sorry)) while muttering swear words left and right, as he brought her back to the barracks where Isabel and Farlan were ((In this story, they're all in the same barrack, since nobody else was actually bunked with them. Nobody wanted to bunk with a bunch of thugs anyway. Farlan and Isabel were already asleep in their bunks. Levi set [Name] down in her bunk, tucking her in. "Just keep sleeping until the morning, idiot."


	4. The First Expedition: Levi Loves You

"Open the Gate!" The leader of the Survey Corps shouted, and the gate blocking the outside rised. "Today, we take another step forward! Show me the fruits of your training! Show them the strength of Humanity!"

The crowd cheered, raising either their hand or their sword up. "We will now begin the 23rd Expedition beyond the walls! Forward, Everyone!"

As soon as he said that, him and everyone else took off, including the trio and [Name]. When they passed through the gate, [Name] couldn't help but to gape at the sky above her. The light from the sun shined down onto the ground where everybody's horse galloped. Isabel, Levi and Farlan looked up as well.

"Wow!"

"It's so beautiful…"

"Yeah… Not bad at all."

"What are you doing? Don't lose your focus. We're not out here to sightsee. There's no telling when we could run into a titan." The lady who held Isabel hostage back in the underground shouted.

"Hah! If we do see one, we'll clean it up right for you!" Isabel declared.

"Idiot! You want to be the first one to die?" She barked.

"What's your problem?"

"You're only able to talk because you've never seen a titan before. You don't know how many good soldiers have been eaten…"

"Titan sighted! Ahead to our right! One 15-Meter class right ahead!"

[Name] looked forward, and saw a naked giant with a little rich fat kid face over chocolate. "That's a… Titan?"

"Two 10-Meter titans are heading from behind!"

She then turned around and saw two more titans, each with different expressions.

"Prepare for combat! Equip your 3D Maneuver Gear!"

[Name] fiddled with her 3DMG, getting it to operate. She heard the sound of a flare and saw a red flare go up. One of the soldiers ended up right in rich kid titan's mouth and ate him. Flagon used his gear to maneuver his way to the titan's neck and slashed it.

"Incredible!"

"They're more impressive than the Military Police!"

[Name] got her gear ready, as she shot herself off of her horse to make a u-turn to the titans who were right behind Isabel and Farlan. "You're gonna die you pieces of shit."

She managed to kill one of the titans, with her speed. Isabel and Farlan got the other one while Levi killed the third 10-Meter who came out from the woods.

"All of the titans have been eliminated! Everyone, regroup!"

[Name] got back on her horse and went to the trio by the deceased titan.

"How's that, Levi? We took down a titan all by ourselfves!"

"We did it, Bro! We did it!"

"Levi, I did good, right?"

"Yeah. You guys did well."

"Indeed. That was impressive, considering it was your first time. But you used too much gas. You need to be extremely conservative out there."

Farlan was about to protest until Levi held him back. "You're expecting me to take priority of my equipment over the lives of my friends?"

"You're preforming a lot of unnecessary movements. Are you beginning to have doubts? If you are, that'll be the death of you soon."

 _That fucking-!_ It began to rain. Everyone began to gallop off.

"I didn't know the rain would be this heavy!" Isabel announced.

"Neither did i. We won't be able to see tbe titans before it's too late!"

"This is our chance. We'll use this rain as cover and get close to Erwin." Levi declared.

"Are we gonna go for it, bro?"

"Yeah. But it'd be suspicious if all four of us were to break away at once, or travel in pairs. I'll go alone."

"True, it's probably best not to move carelessly around." Farlan admitted.

"Alright, fine. We're counting on you, bro! Go and secure our surface citizenship!"

"Stay safe, Levi."

"If anyone asks, tell them I went to survey the terrain."

"Alright."

Levi sped up as he galloped away on his horse, looking back at the three, who waved at him. Once Levi was out of sight, The three continued to move ahead. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ [Name] thought as she looked around.

"Hey, sis, something wrong?" Isabel asked. She looked over at the redette.

"Oh, it's nothing, really."

"Abberant!" Someone screamed as they were eaten by a Titan who apparently does acrobatics.

"I'll handle this one, guys!" Isabel shot herself off of her horse. [Name]'s eyes widened.

"Isabel! NO!" She screamed as her childhood friend was decapitated. She felt her face heat up as tears pricked her eyes. She watched as the rest of her squad began to be slaughtered. _No… Stop. Make it stop, please!_ It was just [Name] and Farlan now. The abberant raised it's fist, as it were about to strike. [Name] swiftly dodged the attack. She heard a scream, as the titan had hold of Farlan.

"Don't take Farlan away too!" She shot herself up to try to free Farlan as he was was about to be eaten, but it slung her back, and Farlan became free. He fell, and the abberant caught him by his mouth. It chewed on his waist, making the weirdest noises. He clenched his mouth shut, and threw his torso aside. The abberant grabbed [Name], who just stood there.

"Y-You… You killed my friends! Why!? You took away my family! why….?"

The abberant turned it's head around, and saw nothing but mist clouds. It was merely seconds later that the abberant's hand that was holding [Name] got chopped off. She heard screaming, and slashing as she saw a figure cutting the crap out of the abberant. She recognized the screaming and the fighting style to be Levi's.

"L-Levi!"

Levi decapitated it, slicing it's other hand and climbing up it as he sliced his lower neck. ((For those you reading this, start playing So ist es Immer :3)) He landed on the arm that was cut off, and pried [Name] out of it's grip. She climed out immediately, and hugged Levi, bursting into tears. Isabel and Farlan were dead. It was just [Name] and Levi now. [Name] could hear the horses of the other soldiers coming in. But that didn't matter. She was a bit releived that Levi was still alive, but she mostly felt guilty for not being able to save her friends.

The storm passed, and the smoke from the abberant sizzled into the air. "So, You're the only survivors. How pathetic."

Levi broke from the embrace, eyes filled with hatred as he tried to hit Erwin with his sword. Erwin grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Blood seeped out from it, as Levi glared at him.

"I'm going to… kill you! That's why i'm here!"

Erwin fished out something from his stomach band, and threw it aside. [Name]'s eyes widened. _That's-!_

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes… are a fake. The real ones most likely have reached Darius Zackley by now. Lobov is finished."

"You knew everything from the start! You knew we were after you, and yet you-!"

The soldier behind Levi and [Name] grabbed Levi before he could advance and kill Erwin out of revenge, and pulled him back, holding him in his position before letting him be. Levi fell to his knees, fighting back tears. [Name] moved over to him to comfort him, though she felt the same way.

 _Believe in us._

 _We're counting on you, bro!_

 _Stay safe, Levi._

Levi looked at [Name], who smiled sadly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm still here…"

Levi looked back down, before he heard Erwin.

"Don't. You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions, and let others decide for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can fortell the outcome. Each decision can make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision."

[Name] looked down at the ground, thinking about what Erwin just said. She believed that dickhead actually said something smart for once.

"We're going to continue the expeditions. I expect both of you to come with me."

Erwin walked off to his horse, and left. Levi stared at him as he walked away, almost as if mesmerized by his words. He then diverted his attention to [Name], who was still looking down at the ground.

"[Name]... are you hurt?" Levi asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts to look at him. She then looked at her left arm, which had a gash that blood had leaked out of. The wound was still fresh, but luckily it wasn't enough blood for her to lose consciousness, but she felt too dizzy to be able to walk properly. He felt guilty, letting the ones he cared about get hurt or die.

"...I'm sorry."

[Name]'s eyes widened, as she looked at Levi. "L-Le-"

"I was being too reckless, since it was my first time seeing a titan. I never knew what they were truly capable of."

"Levi, if this is about us-"

"They died in vain… The mission was a complete fail, and their deaths mean nothing-!"

"Levi. Look at me."

Levi looked at [Name], who looked at him seriously. "Farlan and Isabel didn't die in vain. They fought hard, like soldiers! If their deaths truly meant nothing, we wouldn't be grieving over them. I miss them as much as you do. We're gonna have to go on more expeditions after this one. We have to stop having their deaths constantly in our minds, because if we give up and die now, they're deaths will really mean nothing! If you did that, i would never forgive myself. I already hate the fact that i couldn't save them. I tried. I tried as best as i could, and yet…"

[Name] found herself crying again, as if her own advice meant nothing to her. "I love you too…"

She looked at Levi, wiping a tear from her eye. "Last night, under the moon outside, you told me you loved me. I didn't know how to tell you that i felt the same, but today… Today changed everything. I figured once the expedition was over, i'd confess, but everything changed. Everything…"

[Name] not only found it funny, but it was also cute. His cheeks were painted a rosy pink color. She smiled minutes later, and pulled him into a kiss. Levi was not expecting one, which made things more interesting, and quite humorous, but he returned the favor. They returned later on, but [Name] couldn't walk so he carried her bridal style.


End file.
